


Smile

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, black reaper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: Ichika asks her papa why he doesn't smile.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Features black reaper & Re Touka married, with Ichika as a child. I will be calling black reaper as Kaneki.

It was a normal Saturday in the Kaneki family household. As Touka washed the dishes used from breakfast, Kaneki would be at the sofa reading the newspaper and Ichika would be playing with her toys in the living room.

This morning, Ichika happened to be reading a picture book instead of playing with her toys. She stared at the picture of a family where the father, mother, and daughter grinned happily whilst holding hands. Looking to her father, she looked back at the book, then back to her father.

Standing, she held the book in her hands and jumped onto the sofa beside her father. "Papa, why don't you smile like the papa in this book?"

Kaneki lowered his newspaper to look at the book his daughter held. Touka went over to them and settled down onto the sofa beside Kaneki. "Your papa does smile, it's just rare."

The male nodded.

"How can we get Papa to smile like in the book? With teeth and all?"

Touka shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Ask him."

Ichika's eyes watched Kaneki for a reaction. "When papa is happy, papa will smile," he answered but his daughter pouted, as if not satisfied with his answer.

"Papa! Smile! Like this!" The little girl smiled, baring her teeth.

The end of his lips quirked but he did not smile.

"No!" She exclaimed, then pulled her cheeks to make her smile wider, with more teeth showing.

Touka watched in amusement, laughing and Kaneki shot her a glare. "Why don't you take this chance to learn to smile from your daughter, Ken?" She laughed again.

He gritted his teeth and controlled himself from throwing his wife over his arms and punishing her in the bedroom.

"Ichika, stop." He ordered. "Papa knows how to smile. I just don't do it that often."

"But whyyyyy? I want to see!"

Her small hands cupped her father's cheeks and she pushed it outwards in an attempt to make him smile. It turned out to be very scary, with his grey unsmiling eyes and a forced smile. She yelped in horror and let go immediately before diving into her mother's arms. "Papa's scary!!"

Touka hugged her baby close to her and looked over to her husband who was adjusting his spectacles. Come to think of it, the only times she saw him smile with teeth was when they were in bed doing unspeakable things. Those were definitely wicked smiles.

"Even mama have problems making papa smile sometimes, so don't mind it too much, Ichika. Your papa is just like that." She said, hoping to make the young girl feel better.

It seems that she gained the competitiveness trait from her mama as she jumped back and declared, "I'll make papa smile more times than mama can!"

"Wha--this isn't a competition!"

"This isn't a competition!" Ichika imitated her mother the best she could.

"Kaneki Ichika!"

Looking at the both of them glaring at one another, it felt like Kaneki was watching 2 Toukas fighting and couldn't help but let a burst of laughter escape him. The females stared at him in awe, for it was one of the rare times that they've seen him laugh out loud like this.

He must have laughed harder than he thought when he stopped laughing to realize his eyes were wet. He opened his arms and looked at his daughter. "Come here, Icchan."

Her papa was calling her by her nickname. Elated, she threw herself into his open arms and earned a smile from him. "Listen, you can't force a person to smile. They will do it when they want to. When that happens, you just need to cherish the moment and commit it to memory. I'm sorry I'm not like other fathers, always having a grin on their faces but it's just how I am. Understand?"

"Okay! I love you, papa!"

Kaneki smiled once again, eyes crinkling. "And that is the correct thing to say when you want me to smile."

She grinned. "I'll remember it!!!"

\--

After making sure Ichika was completely asleep, Touka returned to their bedroom to find her husband reading a book.

"Your laughter was very pleasant. It's been a while since I've heard it. Ichika was really happy about it, you know. You should do it more often." She commented, settling down beside him on the bed.

Sighing, Kaneki put his book down and ran his hand through his black hair. "She can be a handful sometimes. I don't know... I might be more willing to do so if you were to reward me."

Despite knowing what he meant, she decided to be mean and kissed him on his lips instead of giving him what he wanted. "Your reward."

"Little minx." He murmured as he claimed her lips.


End file.
